The Secret
by blade557
Summary: Jeremy sighed looking down at his dead body. He shook his head. He glanced up at Damon who was currently getting yelled at by Stefan. "You just had to take the ring off didn't you Damon?" I sat down beside my body. Thinking about what to say when I woke up. Just because I had 27 lives did not mean he wanted to die again.
1. Chapter 1

He groaned. He felt like shit.

The pain was almost as bad as when Katherine drained him in the tomb. Over and over…ugh it was like a never ending cycle. But that didn't matter right now.

What mattered was that he was standing in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house watching his…..his what? Who was Caroline Forbes? Bonnie Bennett? Stefan Salvatore? Damon Salvatore? Katherine Pierce? Klaus Mikealson? Rebekah Mikealson? Elijah Mikealson? Kol Mikealson...Elena? Who were they to him? Family? Maybe once.. He scoffed at that. Friends? Ha! Good one.

He didn't know why he was here. To them he was useless. To them he was Elena's stupid little kid brother who got himself and others into more trouble than it was worth.

Damon yelling his name brought him back to the present. He rubbed his eyes. "Damon, can you for once, just not be an overbearing dickhead? For five seconds? Please I am begging you." He said while rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers, crossing his arms across his chest.

At the puzzled looks he was getting, he realized that may have been the more Ross side of him than he'd care to show to these people. He really needed to remember how to be Jeremy again.

"Why are you even here?" Damon asked, "I mean you're not useful, you can't fight, plus your very existence seems to cause trouble when you're around ANYTHING supernatural. " He said while ticking the list off his fingers.

Oh how much he would LOVE to prove him wrong. But he promised the others he wouldn't do anything. Considering the Originals would be none too happy and try to kill the five of them. He settled for glaring at Damon hoping he would drop it, before he did something he would later regret.

"Aww what's the matter Jer? Miss your ghostly lover? Not having much luck in the living department so you go for the dead." Damon made a tsk noise shaking his head. "Are you really that desperate?"

That set Jeremy off the edge. Fine he couldn't attack Damon _physically_ but people seriously underestimate the power of words. Using the acting skills he was taught by the others he let his anger melt off him.

On the inside he was pissed, screaming mad and just wanted to throttle Damon. On the outside it looked as though he was amused. He let out a dry chuckle.

"Big words coming from a man who chased after someone for 100 years. Someone who could have cared less about your wellbeing. Someone who couldn't and still doesn't give a _shit." _As he spoke his words got edgier and lower.

He slowly walked forward. Not caring about the audience that he had. "Someone who chose your brother? Tell me Damon, how does it feel to be one upped by your little brother?"

He stopped walking; he was staring straight into his ice blue cold, severely pissed off eyes. Damon's glass tumbler shattered in his hand, Ice shards falling to the ground. Not giving him a chance to answer I continued. "At least all of my lovers loved me! You chase after girl after girl. I mean come on Damon!" I laughed jumping up and down. Before my voice became teasing and terrifying at once.

"I'm the desperate one? Please you try to hide it. You hide behind your big vampire muscles. Didn't you come here to destroy this town? What happened to big bad vampire Damon? Hmmm? Did you think that maybe if you got just a little bit nicer that would change the way people look at you?" I scoffed.

My voice dropped, Becoming a whisper. "Who loves you?" He heard laughter from behind me. I turned to see the Mikealson siblings looking seemingly amused. Klaus was laughing slightly. Rebekah was smiling shaking her head. Kol Wasn't even trying to calm his loud guffaws and Elijah was well….looking as amused as Elijah can.

"You know that was good. I needed I good laugh." Kol said. "Amazing how simple words can make you come undone so quickly Damon." Rebekah said. Her tongue wrapping every syllable.

I looked back at Damon and barely had time to react before I felt a hand around my throat and the familiar sensation of a wall behind my back. I rolled my eyes, "Really Damon? Got anything new?" I said.

Earning more laughter from the Originals.

I heard Stefan trying to reason with Damon. Damon snarled eyes growing black, veins popping out of his skin. I felt his hand grab mine ripping my ring off. "Let's see how well you do without the ring huh?"

He threw it at the window promptly smashing it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared I was absolutely terrified. I just didn't show it. I wore a bored expression. We had done this game before.

Danced along the lines seeing just how far the other would push. Apparently I had pushed a little too far send Damon over the edge.

He growled at my lack of response and shoved my head aside going for my neck. I gritted my teeth as his fangs punctured my skin. He wasn't even trying to stay in control I could feel my flesh being torn apart.

He brought me down to my knees, my legs not being strong enough to hold his body up anymore.

He pulled away hand wrapping around my throat once more. With a snarl he threw me across the room. I hit the fireplace smashing the vases or whatever they keep up there and fell through the coffee table landing on my stomach.

My eyes fluttered before darkness claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 2**

Jeremy sighed looking down at his dead body. He sighed, glancing back up at Damon. Damon, who was currently getting yelled at by Stefan, Elena was at the Gilbert house doing some girl thing with Bonnie and Caroline. _You just _had _to take my ring off didn't you Damon? _I sat down beside my body, thinking about what to say when I woke up. Just because he had 27 lives did _not _mean he wanted to die again.

He leaned against the wall waiting for the switch when he finally would get to go back into his body. _I hope it doesn't take too long this time. _He thought. He didn't really feel like digging himself out from under 6 feet of dirt. He started to tune into the conversation that Damon and Stefan were sort of yelling.

"How are you going to explain this to Elena?" Stefan yelled. "Not to mention you just killed someone! And why? What was your amazing explanation…hmmm? Oh ya! He pissed you off!" Jeremy scoffed. Of course that's what Stefan would be worried about. Elena. Honestly even though she was his sister. Well that's just it _was. _After she became a vampire she just wasn't the same anymore. But he still loved her.

"I know Stefan! I know. But…" Damon's eyes were draw to my body. When I glanced down I realized why. After I slammed through the coffee table I had sliced open my side and there was blood covering half the floor… which was now sucking itself back into my seemingly dead body.

"What the hell is going on…." Stefan said glancing at Damon. I felt a tingling feeling spread throughout my body. "Fantastic. Now of all times." Everything spun around me, I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes until I felt the feeling come back to my body, limb by limb. I shuddered at the feeling of my side knitting itself back together.

I really did not want to open my eyes because I knew Stefan and Damon would start asking questions. And he's pretty sure it would be painful especially if Damon was involved. But he had to eventually… "Jeremy? Jeremy can you hear me?" He flinched inwardly what was he going to do….explain everything?

Ha! No. Not say anything and have them torture it out of him? Not the way he wanted to go but it would be better. He only had had one option then, play dumb.

He opened his eyes. Pretending the light was painful he lifted his arm to shield his eyes. "Stef…ste…Stefan? Wha…What happened?" Stefan glanced at Damon. Damon turned his gaze on him. "Jeremy what do you remember?" He asked him. "I don't…I don't know." He said moving to try and get up. Damon moved to help him up. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you." A snide voice said from doorway. "Katherine? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Damon put this on." She tossed him a mechanical looking belt. "What is this? And why should I put it on?" He asked. He didn't know what to do. So he stayed down "managing" to get up on his knees.

Nobody paid any attention to him. "Trust me Damon. Please! Look even I'm wearing one!" Damon glanced down at her midsection and sure enough there was the same one on her waist. "I would trust her Damon I'm the one who gave it to her." Elijah appeared. "Why? What do they do?" Stefan asked.

Damon reached down grabbing me by the arm and lifting me. My head rolled to the side. Stefan took me from him and put me on the couch. After Damon let go of me I suddenly felt really tired...weak. I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt this hot white pain run through me. My eyes shot open my back arched off the couch, a pain riddled cry ran through my lips.

"Jeremy? Jeremy what's wrong?" Stefan grabbed me trying to hold me down. Once his hands touched me the pain intensified. A full out scream rang throughout the room. I jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!" I screamed.

He came closer all eyes in the room were drawn to me. Stefan moved forward again. "Don't! Get away! Get away from me!" I yelled huddled at the bottom of the couch. "Well it looks like we found it." Elijah stepped towards me.

Something trickled down my face. I reached up to wipe it off. It was sweat…I was sweating. Why?

"Feeling okay Jeremy?" Katherine asked. "I've spent many years searching for another one of your kind." He muttered eyes never wavering as he made his way over to the couch.

"My kind?" I said my voice embarrassingly small. It trembled! I fight fucking monsters scarier than Elijah and yet. "Yes " he said hand reaching out to brush my forehead. I screamed, he smiled removing his hand.

I panted leaning against the arm of the couch. "Don't you want to know what's wrong with you?" My eyes fluttered. "Well maybe another time. I'll be here when you awaken." With my eyes closed.

**Everybody POV**

"Ok everyone is here now what is wrong with Jeremy?" Elena yelled.

Elijah still had his emotionless face on. "Jeremy is a different type of supernatural species. Right now, from what I can gather, your brother is having some after effects from his waking. Usually it can be avoided but since Damon grabbed him he will now be in quite large amounts of pain."

He finished, glancing around. "Ok, well how do we stop it?" Damon asked. Elijah looked to him before sighing. "From what little I know," "From what little? So can you help us figure this out at all?" Caroline spoke up.

"Possibly. I'm not quite sure yet. It depends on what you want to know. I may only be able to answer some." He answered. "Ok well as I said before, how do we stop him from the pain. Or try to lesson it?" Damon asked once again.

"He will require contact of some sort to the person who touched him when he first came to." Stefan turned to Damon. Who looked like he had seen Elena's dead body.

"When you say contact…" Damon said. "I mean you will have at least touch his hand or something every couple minutes." Damon nodded. When suddenly there was a sound coming from the couch.


End file.
